goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Cloud Strife
Cloud Strife (Japanese: クラウド・ストライフ Hepburn: Kuraudo Sutoraifu) is a fictional character and the main protagonist of Square's (now Square Enix's) 1997 role-playing video game Final Fantasy VII and several of its sequels and spin-offs. In Final Fantasy VII, Cloud is a mercenary claiming to be formerly of SOLDIER, a group of elite supersoldiers employed by the Shinra Electric Power Company, a megacorporation responsible for draining the life from the planet. Fighting against Shinra in the resistance group AVALANCHE, and driven by a feud with the primary antagonist, Sephiroth, Cloud learns to accept his troubled past and adapts to his role as a leader. Cloud reappears as the protagonist in the 2005 computer-animated sequel film, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, in which he fights a new threat to the world while dealing with a sickness that infected his body. He acts in a supporting role in other Compilation of Final Fantasy VII titles, and is featured in several other games outside the Final Fantasy VII continuity. Additionally, he has been featured in Nintendo's Super Smash Bros. series, and the Kingdom Hearts series by Square Enix. Cloud was designed by Tetsuya Nomura, a character artist for the Final Fantasy series, whose role expanded during the title's development to include supervision over Cloud's personality. Yoshinori Kitase, director of VII, and Kazushige Nojima, one of the game's event planners, developed the story and wanted to create a mysterious character who acted atypically for a hero. After VII, Nomura assumed greater responsibility over Cloud's development, and his design was revised to better conform with the series' shift to a more realistic style. Cloud's appearance is marked by spiky blond hair, striking blue eyes, dark clothing and his Buster Sword (バスターソード Basutā Sōdo); the sword previously belonged to his friend, Zack Fair. He stands 173 cm3 (5 ft 8 in) tall. Cloud has garnered a primarily positive reception from critics. Described as "iconic", Cloud has been cited favorably as an example of complex character writing in video games and as one of its first unreliable narrators. He has ranked highly in various character lists compiled by video game publications, and remains popular among fans, continuing to place highly in popularity polls conducted by Famitsu, Guinness, and other organizations. His characterization and design have also served as trope for other characters, most notably Lightning from Final Fantasy XIII. He has also become the basis for a variety of merchandise, such as action figures and jewelry. In GoAnimate * Voice: Zack * Angry Voice: Kidaroo * Furious Voice: Scary Voice * Likes: Friends, King of Fighters, Street Fighter, Tekken, Legend of Zelda, Final Fantasy, Megaman X, Fire Emblem, Kingdom Hearts, Xenoblade, Roblox, Super Smash Bros., Ultraman * Dislikes: Porn, Baby Shows, Sephiroth, Horror, The Happytimes Murders, Things That Ike dislikes, Fire Alarms (Due To Loud Alarms), Rated R & NC-17 Films, Fortnite, Anime Shows are Brutal and Violence, Troublemakers Saying The F Word, Bad Manners * Allies: Tifa Lockhart, Aerith Gainsborough, Zack Fair, Vincent Valentine, Lucrecia, Squall Leonhart, Kyo Kusanagi, Noctis Lucis Caelum, Terry Bogard, Ryu, Jin Kazama, Link, Marth, Ike, Roy, Chrom, Lucina, Megumi Aino, Hime Shirayuki, Yuko Omori, Iona Hikawa, Sailor Sensei, and Etc * Enemies: All The UTTP Members and All The Troublemakers * Final Smash: Omnislash Category:Good guys Category:Good males Category:Good Users Category:DestinyFan99Swell's Allies Category:AnimeGamer1's Allies